Solidarity
by Misty Narumi
Summary: In Kai's trip to France, he learns there is much to understand between him and Gaillard. Set after Legion Mate.


Title: Solidarity

Main characters: Kai Toshiki, Gaillard Olivier

Pairing: GaiKai/KaiGai, hint of Kaichi

Summary: In Kai's trip to France, he learns there is much to understand between him and Gaillard. Set after Legion Mate.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 1

"Have a nice and safe trip!" The clerk, a woman, chirped sliding the closed passport booklet towards Kai after giving a confirmation stamp. Kai only gave a quick nod in response before placing his passport in his bag where he could keep it secured yet easy to reach. Gripping firmly on the strap of his duffel bag to keep it placed on his shoulder, he left the counter heading towards the designated gate to catch his flight. He made his way through the crowds, away from the line of people waiting to check in for their flights with his other luggage in tow, wheels gliding on the polished floors. It was the day of his departure to Europe, to be precise… France, and meet Gaillard to spend quality time with him. The brunet made sure to pack everything he needed before leaving home.

Kai's thoughts soon wavered to their beginning. He and Gaillard, along with the Quatre Knights, were seen as "enemies" in Kai's and rest of Team Mate's chase of rescuing Aichi. A rivalry sparked between them with both feelings and ideas clashed in their heated battles. Kai wanted to save Aichi. Gaillard wanted to protect Aichi. The two soon became on good terms once they understood each other in that one last fight on the Moon, as well when they, along with Naoki, were encased in Sera's ice prison. Kai had proven himself to Gaillard that he had the ability to save Aichi and destroy….or rather split the Link Joker seed. Thinking it was now all over with Aichi back to where he belong made Kai felt relieved. He and Aichi made sure to keep in touch with Gaillard, Rati, and Neve after departing the Moon.

"Kai-kun!"

"Kai! Hey, you weren't thinkin' of leavin' without sayin' goodbye to us, were ya?!"

Kai stopped in his steps whilst snapping out of his thoughts. He turned to see Aichi and the others rush up to him. Kai had mentioned to Aichi that he would be leaving to Europe as well disclosing the information of the date. Kai figured Aichi should know so the boy wouldn't have to worry with any concerns. He inspected the group around Aichi. Naoki Ishida, the one who called after him besides Aichi, Miwa, Kamui, and Misaki Tokura were here to see him off.

Kai was certain it was all right if he left without saying goodbye once the word of his departure spread. His friends gathered here fast as they could to reach him in time was not something he had expected. He thought leaving without a farewell wouldn't be a problem as, in his mind, the trip would be short and would see them soon as he returned home to Japan. Nevertheless, to see them here and reminisce back to everything they experienced together, a smile crept on his lips. That smile being he felt grateful to have these friends as his "mates".

"Thank you. It won't be long; just a year."

"A year is a long time…." Misaki mentioned.

"We'll be waiting for you to return, Kai-kun. Say our greetings to Gaillard-kun for me, please?" Aichi chirped. He approved soon as he heard the news of Kai's trip and that Gaillard was the one to invite Kai alone. Aichi knew of Kai and Gaillard's rivalry during the events while he was on the Moon so he gave Kai his full support to bond with the former knight of Blue Flames. And this trip was the perfect time for them to do so.

"Take lots of pictures and bring us some souvenirs!" Naoki exclaimed with an enthusiastic fist and grin. It soon faded to a sheepish smile and a scratch to the cheek. "If…it's not too much trouble…"

"Don't get lost!" Miwa quipped. The blonde joked despite knowing that Kai would be in good hands. If the brunet ever got separated from Gaillard and lost, Miwa was sure Kai would find his way back on track safely.

Kai nodded along with a gentle smile to Aichi assuring he would do as the blue-haired youth requested. He secretly promised he would return in time for Aichi's high school graduation. Perhaps he would plan something special to celebrate with just him and Aichi alone. He then turned his attention towards Naoki before his thoughts drove any further in doing anything special with Aichi.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be sure to find something." Kai purposely pretended to ignore Miwa's comment. He knew the blonde joked, yet at the same time cared for him. "Well, I better be going." He waved his friends goodbye, with them calling and waving in return, before heading towards the designated gate.

0o0o0o0

Kai leaned back in his cushioned seat by the window settling in while waiting for the plane to depart. The luggage with wheels was placed securely in the compartment above his seat; and his duffel bag placed on the floor in front of him under the other seat. He reached down to unzip a pocket of his duffel bag to check his phone. He read the time notifying there were few minutes left until departure to France. Luckily, he managed to make it in time to board the plane. The brunet spotted an icon signaling he had a text message. He tapped on the screen to read the message to find who had sent them.

"_I heard it'll be just you and Gaillard, huh? Don't make Aichi-kun jealous if you ever kissed Gai-chan at the Eiffel Tower!" _

"….." An eyebrow twitched and lips curved in an aggravated frown. Ren Suzugamori- that idiot was lucky he wasn't there to give him any of his comments in person.

"_jk jk have fun on your trip!" _

Kai's lips tightened into a frown. Sure Ren meant well in his so-called farewell message, but to make a ridiculous joke with the use of squiggly lines? The redhead was an idiot. Yet at the same time, he could admit and accept the message in a positive view. It didn't mean he had to message Ren back. So, he placed his phone back into his bag.

The plane soon took off into the air and once they were in the sky, Kai took out hand-dictionaries for French and Advanced level English to read. Even though he had traveled to different parts of the world while Reverse, Kai took measures to learn a few foreign languages prior to this voyage. Also, it wasn't necessary for him to learn any as the focus was fighting and reversing Cardfighters. He had been doing a decent job in English during school so reading the Advanced English dictionary would be a review.

o0o0o

The moment Kai stepped out of the gate into the airport, people bustled and chatter echoed the area. Those sounds soon became mute to his ears as his eyes widened as if a flash of memory slammed into his face. Kai saw himself scanning the area, treading through the crowds like a phantom. Red aura soon followed his strides, marks of Reverse carving into every being he passes by. His breath soon hitched, caught in his throat causing him to release a ghostly gasp between parted lips.

"_Kai! Kai Toshiki!"_

Luckily, Kai managed to snap out of his daze in hearing his name in the voice of another. Despite going on a seemed to be long adventure in atoning his sins, those Reverse days still haunt him even when he thought those nightmares were over. He had committed a sin he would never forget and it'll be dragged down with him to his grave. Emerald orbs shifted towards the voice, bead of sweat hung at the side of his cheeks. He swiftly opened his French dictionary flipping through pages for something to say in French. Yes, it was just Gaillard and he was grateful the other snapped out of his memory lane, but Kai just wanted to say something in his friend's native tongue.

Gaillard only stared at the brunet with a cocked brow. "What are you doing?" He spoke to Kai in English. In his tone, it was obvious to what Kai was skimming a French dictionary. To him, it seemed like Kai just wanted to show off which irritated him a little more after calling out to the brunet a few times in finding him amongst the crowd.

Kai glanced up from his book to respond in English best way he could project. "I've been studying French before arriving here… " The furthest he reviewed was just novice level.

Gaillard only rolled his eyes. "Just leave the communication in French to me."

Kai mentally tilted his head. Was Gaillard mad at him? He sounded irritated. What was wrong with making a good impression? Kai wondered how he and Gaillard were able to communicate at first when they first met in shop PSY and times after. He assumed it was Link Joker that acted like a translator perhaps? Despite the seed being split and knowing it is no longer much of a threat, in the end there were language barriers. It was sad to think of, but at least there was one language they could use to communicate.

"Did you wait long?" Kai asked.

"I just got here five minutes ago," Gaillard replied flatly. "I'm not letting you roam freely and have to search everywhere for you." A hand rested on his hip, shifting his weight a little. He then turned a heel. "Now, hurry up and do what you need to get done here. If you plan to shop during your stay here, I would exchange Yen for Euros if I were you."

Kai stared after the teal-haired teen in being taken aback by the attitude. Who did he think he was? His mother? He mused sarcastically, his eyes rolling in the back of his mind. What was with the bossy front and where was the fire? Gaillard sounded like he was in a rush to get somewhere soon as possible. Kai did remember the other's letter mentioned he 'd meet him at the airport.

Kai soon mused on Gaillard's real reason for inviting him here. Did Gaillard still hate him for Link Joker? In seeing Gaillard distances away, he scrambled on his feet with his luggage in tow to catch up to the shorter male. Gaillard did say he wouldn't want Kai to roam freely in this country so why did it seem as if Gaillard intended of leaving him behind?

0o0o0o0

By the time Kai caught up to Gaillard, the teal-haired male stood beside a taxi with the door already open and the driver standing as if expecting them. The driver offered to load Kai's bags into the trunk. Kai stared at the man dumbfounded figuring what he had said only figuring out a moment later by the man's gestures. The brunet nodded, handing the driver his luggage. Once Kai and Gaillard entered the car, Gaillard told Kai he called the taxi ahead of time once reaching the airport. Kai could guess that was the reason why he had to chase after Gaillard earlier. Soon, the driver drove off towards a certain destination.

"Could you drop us off at the card shop?" Gaillard asked the driver in French.

Kai turned his head to look at his left where Gaillard sat. On most trips, one would immediately check in at a hotel after arrival. Kai wondered what Gaillard had planned for him as mentioned in the letter as the former Quatre Knight had everything sorted prior to Kai's arrival. It concerned him a little, yet had no choice but to trust Gaillard. Well, at the mention of card shop by Gaillard's translation there was no harm to check it out. A simple smile curved Kai's lips, and behind the calm exterior, he felt ecstatic there would be cards to buy and fighters to fight.

Once the taxi stopped near the card shop, Kai was suggested to take out his luggage by Gaillard to which he did. A moment later, Kai stood on the side watching the taxi be driven out of eyeshot before turning his head towards Gaillard. He gave one brief examination of the exterior of the shop from sign to the windows before following the teal-haired male inside.

Hauling his luggage whilst pushing the door to let himself in, Kai took a gander around the shop but it was only for a brief moment when he was twirled around to face the entrance/exit and Gaillard pushing him out. But, only before Gaillard shoved a box in his hands. Kai could assume Vanguard boosters were inside and what Gaillard ordered for his kids at the orphanage.

"We…haven't…I haven't looked around…" Kai opened his mouth to speak.

"Bye and thank you!" Gaillard only called out to the shop manager before the duo was out of the shop. Gaillard soon took the box out of Kai's hands. "You can handle walking a few miles, right?" he taunted. Kai's lips dropped in a deep frown before smirking.

"It's no problem." It sounded like Gaillard was challenging him and Kai wasn't one to object one. Kai soon trek after the other travelling down the local streets.

And boy did he have many regrets in taking in what he called a challenge. Luggage was dropped at his feet as he sat on the edge of the fountain. The bags suddenly felt heavier the more tired his feet became after walking. Kai leaned back a little yet held himself from preventing of falling back into the water. The sprinkles of the fountain felt nice on his skin. This act of tiredness made Kai human and perhaps be seen surreal to some of his friends at home. But, he didn't care about that right now. The moment he sat upright, Gaillard wasn't in sight, but the box sat beside one of his bags. Before he could stand and call out, a water bottle was held up close to his face. Kai glanced up giving a nod of gratitude before taking the bottle, gulping the cool liquid. God, did he need that!

Kai wiped his lips with the back of his hand as emerald orbs slide to catch a glimpse of Gaillard sipping his own water. The same orbs cast downward along with a small sigh escaping his parted lips. "Sorry." He spoke, assuming Gaillard was still upset with him over the Link Joker epidemic and the other's reason to drag Kai around town. He couldn't think of anything else to make Gaillard push and drag him around.

Gaillard side-glanced at the brunet before a ghostly sigh escaped from him. "I don't want any of the kids be afraid of cardfighting just as Nicola did."

Kai turned his head to face him. Gaillard sounded worried, even hesitant of taking him to the orphanage. So, Link Joker still haunted Gaillard as well? "I wasn't the one to reverse your kids." Kai began, attempting to console the other a little and to give clarification. "I can prove to you that I can be good to them as you in protecting them. We can overcome the troubling past together."

Amber orbs glided to give those emerald ones a sharp gaze. "I never said you did reverse my kids, only blaming you for accepting that power. And it only came to mind knowing you'll come and stay here!"

So, his presence here triggered that memory? Kai bit his inner lip, griping to himself. He wasn't one for using words in consoling others; that was a talent of his friends. In seeing Gaillard giving him a hard stare, he wasn't sure what the other was thinking. Kai guessed it was worth trying in starting a conversation. He concluded that feelings and words are only exchanged between them in a cardfight.

In seeing Kai paused in silence as a response, Gaillard added, "You're not very good with words, are you?"

"…"

Gaillard stood to stretch a little. "The kids are waiting for their cards. Want to have a cardfight? And if they become afraid of cardfighting because of you, I won't forgive you!"

A dumbfounded expression washed over Kai. "Was that your concern earlier?" There was no sarcasm in the other's mention of not forgiving him if he scares the kids by cardfighting. Sure he was told he gets a bit too passionate and 'scary'; but he wouldn't have any intention to scare little children. Before he could get any verbal response, Gaillard had went ahead. Kai only assumed that Gaillard's answer was a yes.

So…not only they could understand each other in cardfights, it could be guessed that gestures could be added as a use of communication.

But, it was just an understatement and Kai's assumptions of how Gaillard had been acting around him lately since he arrived could be wrong.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Misty: Was thinking of having this fic as a one-shot but wasn't sure how long it would be by the time it's done! So…it'll be in parts.

I don't know how many times I re-read this for editing.


End file.
